The present invention relates to a damping apparatus for moving furniture parts, for example for doors, flaps or drawers.
Such damping apparatuses are known in numerous different embodiments. DE 44 09 716 A1 shows an air damper which consists of a piston and a cylinder and whose piston is braked on its plunging into the cylinder by the compressed air in the cylinder, with the escape of the air being largely prevented by a seal through which the piston is moved on plunging into the cylinder. DE 37 29 597 A1 likewise shows a damping apparatus comprising a cylinder and a piston longitudinally displaceably received therein. A spigot is received in the cylinder which has a diameter changing in the longitudinal direction and which is guided in the piston designed as a hollow piston. The air compressed in the cylinder on the insertion of the piston is expanded depending on the position of the piston by the annular gap between the spigot and the bore of the piston.
Damping apparatuses of the kind first mentioned are furthermore known from DE 201 20 112.7. Air dampers are disclosed which have a bore in the jacket wall of the cylinder close to the closed end region, whereby a very good damping effect can be achieved.
If furniture parts are closed with great force or at great speed, the kinetic energy cannot be completely absorbed immediately by the aforesaid dampers on contact with them so that it can occur that the furniture parts jump back before they are pulled into their final closed position by closing apparatuses. A door damping element is known from JP 0020279886 AA which consists of a resilient damping part and an oil damper. The resilient damping part should have the effect that the impact of the door is damped. The remaining kinetic energy should be absorbed by the oil damper.